walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Saviors (Comic Series)
The Saviors are a large group of survivors who were named in Volume 16: A Larger World and appeared in Volume 17: Something to Fear. Pre-Apocalypse The Saviors were, at the beginning, individual survivors. Each member assumably met at the Hilltop Colony. Later a group was formed, led by a man named Negan, to kill nearby zombies in the area. Soon, the group grew into one of the largest organized survivor groups in the apocalyptic world. They became more and more violent with their ways as they grew in numbers, and they eventually degraded into murder, blackmail, theft, rape and other various crimes. The Saviors at some point demanded half of all the rations and supplies from the Hilltop Colony, and gave out deadly messages or severe beatings if they were not satisfied with their needs. They have also gone from just killing zombies to killing humans, for supplies as well as for fun. After-Apocalypse As Rick's group return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone from the Hilltop Colony, they are confronted with several members of The Saviors who demand that they turn over their goods in the name of Negan. As Rick and the group of Saviors argue, he signals to Andrea who then kills two of the Saviors with Michonne leaping out and killing another. Rick tells the last remaining Savior to return to Negan with a message: the Saviors no longer need to protect the Hilltop Colony and that, as they demanded the colony, they owe Ricks' group half of their supplies now. The remaining Savior flees while Rick and the others return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Later, Rick holds a meeting and tells the residents of the agreement he made with Paul and Gregory about protecting the colony from The Saviors, referring to them as hot air and a lesser threat, promising that they shouldn't be much trouble. Rick then asks if anyone disagrees to protect the Hilltop Colony in exchange for food; no one objects and the decision is made. The next day, early in the morning, as Abraham and Eugene leave for several stores to collect ammo and tools to make ammo, a group of Saviors are seen hiding in a alleyway, spying on them as they pass in Issue 97. Dwight, a member of the Saviors, kills Abraham with an arrow and takes Eugene hostage. The Saviors make their way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone and demand that Rick let them in. Rick refuses, then Eugene bites Dwight in the crotch and escapes while Andrea, Rick and a group of Alexandria citizens pick off a few Saviors. Dwight and the remaining members flee back to the Savior's base. Rick and Andrea chase the Saviors to kill them, but instead of finding any of the Saviors, they find a dead Abraham being gnawed on by a zombie. After they dispose of the zombie they bring back the body for burial in Issue 98. Members *Negan (Leader) *Dwight *Savior 1 *Savior 2 *Savior 3 *Savior 4 *Savior 5 *Savior 6 *Savior 7 *Savior 8 *Savior 9 *Savior 10 *Savior 11 *Many other unnamed members Killed Victims *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Andy *David *Crystal (Assumed) *Numerous amounts of zombies. Trivia Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups